


Lye

by Rikube



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, daemon noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikube/pseuds/Rikube
Summary: Noctis' life was shattered in an instant. Nearly killed, the prince must go find and destroy the threat that nearly ended him. Life never goes according to plan, and the people he considers his friends may be hiding secrets even more deadly...





	Lye

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first longer fic in years. Tags will be added in later chapters so please keep an eye on it. I'll add warnings to the more explicit chapters when we come to them. Thanks for reading and enjoy. On a final note, I'd like to thank my beta reader for making this possible.

The cloak of darkness did little to hide him as he ran down the streets of Insomnia, passing through the residential area. His hand pressed against his side, deep red falling steadily, not dangerous on its own- but potentially deadly with his pursuers. Cursing softly to himself he glanced behind him, the street lights blinking out of existence ahead one by one. They were gaining on him- and fast by the sounds; heavy steps combined with the heavy panting of the beasts. It was supposed to be a peaceful night but he guessed one could never trust the empire no matter what. Closing his icy blue orbs briefly, he reached into his pocket with his good hand, turning another corner to get to safety. It wasn't far, but one misstep and he'd be torn apart. His heart pounded in his chest, the sound loud in his ears as shaky fingers dialed the familiar number of his crownsguard.

Lifting the device to his ear, he spared one final glance behind him, catching the low glow of red. With a soft curse he picked up the pace, forcing his body to push itself to the limit, the drops of blood leaving a telltale trail behind him. The ringing of the phone brought a focus to his mind, a soft mantra repeating in his head. 'Pick up the phone,' he thought frantically, risking letting out a sigh of relief when he heard a familiar voice.

“Prompt, get to the safe house immediately. Something's wrong.” He didn't have time to wait for the frantic reply; hanging up, he pocketed the device. The blood was staining the ground more steadily, the wound continuing to bleed out. There were more growls behind him; someone had called more hounds, or the others had finished their original goals and had come to help. He dared not spend further thoughts on that. Everyone would be alive, they had to be. He forced his body to move faster, ignoring the burn that was beginning to spread through his muscles. A stitch appeared on his uninjured side, another worrisome detail for him. The smell of sulfur coming in spurned him to push himself further still. He had to. There was no choice.

It felt like a lifetime on the dark streets before he reached the familiar building, the hum of the protection charms calling to him. The barrier was already set up, signaling that someone else had already arrived before him. He pushed through his exhaustion, hearing something shuffle behind him, the sound of teeth clanking together mere inches from his back. He surged forward, jumping in time to avoid another set of wicked teeth, the sulfur strong in the air. The barrier parted for him, snapping shut behind him to ward off the creatures.

He hit the ground hard, tattered jacket pooling underneath him, a groan escaping his mouth. He lay there, turning his head to see the creatures that had pursued him. Hell hounds. Pressing his bloody hand harder against the wound, he looked over the snarling beasts glaring at him, dark fur blending into the night sky. He could now properly make out the glowing red orbs and the blood stained teeth barely fitting into their maws. They were falling apart slowly, chunks of hide dropping to the ground with meaty slaps. The summon was beginning to wear thin; a situation that was only exacerbated by the barriers’ protection. He backed up, flinching when one jumped into the barrier, bright light exploding before it was pushed back.

He forced his feet beneath him, clean hand pressed to the wall of the building, holding him upright. He slowly made his way to the door, not glancing behind him at the sounds of hounds hitting the barrier. It would hold, he told himself silently, needing to believe it. Opening the door, he entered the kitchen, looking around. There was a light on in the living room, the setting low enough to make it hard to see still. He looked at the shadows cast along the walls, before his gaze landed on his friend. His very human friend. He found himself smiling nonetheless, some of his concerns gone.

“Prompto... Glad you made it.” He called softly, not daring to make any more noise. He waited to see if the blonde would move, pleased when he got up and made his way over. He rested against the wall, finally letting his hand drop from the wound, the blood dripping steadily onto the floor instead. Noctis knew he looked awful- covered in dirt, tattered clothing, sulfur clinging to his body. He merely stood, focusing on catching his breath and warding off the burning of his overworked muscles.

“Noct! What happened?” Blue orbs moved over the form of his friend, pausing when he noticed the blood. Noctis shifted slightly, trying to move the wound into the shadows more, looking down at the ground. It didn't deter the blonde from reaching out. He pulled away the fabric, peeling it gently from the wound where the blood held it fast.

“The citadel was attacked. I woke up to an assassin hovering over my bed and the hounds coming down the hall. I don't know who’s alive or dead. Probably won't until the chaos has died down.” The prince offered, finally looking up to meet the worried gaze of his friend. He leaned into the soft touches on the wound, letting his head fall onto the thin shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of home. It grounded him, his frantic heart slowing down to a normal pace, the danger feeling further off.

“I managed to kill the assassin, but was caught by the blade.” He added, pointing to the injured side that his friend was currently attending to. He watched as the blonde ran from the kitchen down the hallway, returning with a first aid kit in hand.

“Was tipped with something holy,” he warned the blonde, who was currently searching the kit for the supplies he needed. The substance was usually only found in the north but was the only explanation for the state the wound remained in. When the cotton ball and alcohol came out, the prince turned his head away unable to watch.To his dismay, Prompto pressed the cotton to the pale wound, responding to his words with a quiet, “Hmmm.”

 He winced at the pain that surged up the side of his tired body, clenching his hands and tilting his head until it passed.

“It definitely isn't healing as fast as it should be. I might have to bandage this one up. Perhaps some stitches.” The human muttered to both of them, his fingers moving slowly to make sure he cleaned off all of the blood from the wound. “And...” He paused, the two of them looking at each other knowing what would come next. “It will have to get cleaned with something stronger. Did you want to sit down for this?”

Noctis considered it for a moment. Holy poison wouldn't just disappear, it would linger. He knew what his friend was talking about, and as much as he hated the thought there was little choice. He sighed aloud. “Let's get it over with.” Pushing off the wall he made his way deeper into the home, settling down on the couch and leaning back. He closed his pools, feeling the hands moving over him again. The less he knew the better. Finally, the steady burn became just something in the background, allowing him to begin drifting off as the exhaustion caught up with him.

“Okay, Noct. I'm about to pour the liquid.” The steady voice of his friend pulled him out of his stupor. Sleepily, he opened an eye, lifting his hand to give the go ahead. He gripped the cushions of the couch, preparing himself for what was about to happen. The moment the liquid touched his skin his body arched, feeling like it was on fire. A cry left his lips, red bleeding into the blue of his eyes as they opened wide. His nails began to puncture the couch cushions, ruining them, as his cries turned to growls.

Panting heavily, he relaxed after what felt like forever. A blissfully cool hand was brushing against his heated skin, his body sinking into the cushions at the touch. “Prompt...” He managed to gather, opening a pool at the human who was working. He took in the sight of the needle dipping in and out of his skin, the male biting his lower lip as he concentrated. Focusing on his friend, he slowly removed his claws from the couch cushions, letting them set on the couch once again. He could feel the evidence of his destruction underneath his fingertips, the rough edges of frayed thread brushing against him. He merely shifted slightly, when the thread was tied and the wound bandaged.

“All done. Sorry about before.” The blonde laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head, patting him on the shoulder, before pushing himself to his feet.

Noctis waved it off, getting to his feet as well. “Don't worry about...” He yawned widely, the sound eating the rest of his words. He began to make his way towards the stairs and the upper bedrooms. “You did what you had to.” He finished, making his way up, using the railing for support. Kicking off his shoes when he reached the first bedroom, he made his way to the bed and collapsed, not caring what was going on around him. His pools closed, mind already drifting off, the events rushing up to meet him in a wave. A soft snore escaped him, as he clutched the blankets he rested on top of. He knew no more.

Some time later, he began to wake up slightly when something pressed against him. Lifting his arm, he pulled the lump closer, burying his face into the warmth there, something tickling his nose. He mumbled slightly, unintelligible, his body already drifting back off into sleep. Outside the barrier finally stopped flashing, the last of the growls giving way to silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, but not expected. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
